


You Can Call Me Captain

by boltschick2612



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Colorado Avalanche, M/M, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe's new appointment as Captain makes him a little cocky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Call Me Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Written right after Gabe was named new captain of the Avalanche. The car trip I refer to in the story is a 4 hour car trip Victor and Gabe took over the summer, somewhere in Sweden, and it was for a hockey tournament. The car trip really happened, [ chronicled here](http://boltschick2612.livejournal.com/20048.html), the rest didn't.

Victor groggily trudged towards the living room where he had left his cell phone the night before. A string of curse words ran through his mind as the phone continued to ring, and he even looked at it with an evil sneer for good measure. His head had been bothering him again, and he had been up most of the night. Shortly after he had finally managed to fall asleep, he had been awakened by the shrill ring of his cell phone. He knew it wasn't the caller's fault, and it's not like they knew of his sleepless dilemma, but directing his anger at the inanimate object felt good none the less. He was almost hoping that the ringing would stop before he even had a chance to answer, but no such luck.  
  
He was too tired to bother looking at the caller ID, and he had the phone pressed to his ear for a good ten seconds before he remembered that he needed to say something. "Hello?"  
  
He heard the muffled sounds of laughter from the other end of the line, and he knew it was Gabe before he had even said anything.  
  
 _"You can call me Captain."_  
  
Confusion wrapped around his brain, and Victor briefly thought that maybe he had never woken up, maybe this was some weird sort of dream. Why would be calling Gabe 'Captain'?  
  
"What?"  
  
 _"They named me Captain, Vic!"_  
  
Gabe's voice was teeming with excitement, and a twinge of sadness coursed through Victor at the fact that he couldn't be there to see the look on Gabe's face in person.  
  
"Oh, good! Happy for you!" Victor let a small wince play across his face as the less than perfect English left his mouth. He knew Gabe didn't care and wouldn't judge him, but still. He had worked so hard to improve his English over the years, and Victor knew that if he had been more awake, he probably would have uttered something along the lines of "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"  
  
Just as Victor suspected, Gabe said nothing. He just let out another muffled laugh and continued the conversation.  
  
 _"So, from now on, it's Captain Gabe."_  
  
"Yeah, not going to do that. Not going to...um, stroke your ego." Damn his sleep addled brain. Couldn't even think of a simple phrase like "stroke your ego."  
  
 _"That's not the only thing that needs stroking."_  
  
Victor let out an audible sigh, making damn sure Gabe heard him. He even rolled his eyes, wishing that Gabe could somehow hear that, too.  
  
 _"Go ahead, I wanna hear how it sounds when you say it, because you'll be screaming it eventually."_  
  
Victor's heart started to race at Gabe's banter, and he let a smile creep onto his face. He tried to keep his light laughter silent as he came up with a retort, there was no way he could let Gabe know just exactly how much he was enjoying this.  
  
"Don't let your head get too big. It's already bad enough with that hair."  
  
 _"Such mean words. Have you already forgotten how we spent that 4 hour car trip this summer?"_  
  
Of course he hadn't forgotten, how could he? It was nearly impossible for Victor  _not_  to recall every detail of the mischievous look that crossed Gabe's face when he had clearly grown tired of his cell phone games and tweeting. He couldn't help but remember the way Gabe slid down the zipper to his jeans, making sure his fingers brushed over the sensitive skin above the jean's button. He remembers how he kept catching Gabe sneak glances at the small expanse of skin that was exposed by the way the seatbelt bunched his shirt up at the hem. And most of all, he remembers the way Gabe's mouth had felt around the throbbing, rigid flesh between his thighs. He even recalls how he had to pull the car over because he couldn't help but close his eyes and moan as he came with his fingers entwined in the golden strands of Gabe's hair. Nope, he hadn't forgotten.  
  
This time, Victor made no attempt to hide his amusement. "Oh, that was you?"  
  
Dead silence. Oh, maybe that wasn't such a good joke to tell after all. Victor waited for 30 seconds...the longest 30 seconds of his life...before he finally heard Gabe's laughs on the other end of the line, followed by his voice.  
  
 _"Aww...you know you miss me."_  
  
"Of course I do, Gabe." That much was true, and Victor didn't mind making it known, not one bit.  
  
 _"Captain Gabe."_  
  
"You're not  _my_  Captain." Victor got the brilliant idea of saying that much and disconnecting the call. He smiled as he pushed "end", and laughed as he set the phone down on the counter and made his way back to the bedroom. He wasn't surprised when not more than 5 seconds later, the phone was ringing again. He shook his head and continued walking. Maybe making Gabe wait a little while before he called him back would humble him a little.


End file.
